1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an invention of displaying a predetermined-region image in a panoramic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, occasions have increased in which an Internet user uploads an image taken with a digital camera or the like to a server computer on the Internet while another user downloads the image, and thus, a plurality of users share the same image. Some digital cameras can take full spherical panoramic images, which are also uploaded and shared with other users (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-076249).
A panoramic image, such as a full spherical panoramic image, looks curved to a user when the image is downloaded and displayed as it is on a display by the user. The user, therefore, displays an image of a predetermined region that is a part of the full spherical panoramic image on the display and browses the image.
Thus, the image displayed on the display is a part of the panoramic image. As more panoramic images are downloaded, the user finds it more difficult to find out which panoramic image is being browsed, or which predetermined region in which panoramic image the image being browsed belongs to. As a result, a problem occurs in that the user cannot easily find a desired panoramic image or an image of a desired predetermined region in the panoramic image.